Punishment and Formal rivals?
by Kat610le
Summary: Percy and friends are sent by Chiron for punishment for breaking some plunge in the bathroom. While doing chores, Thalia suspects things are different between Athena and Poseidon. Is the rival still going on or is there something that change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody so im changing up this story I guess and so it will continue but there wont be reading the books that sorta thing so I hope you understand and enjoy! Also im re writing everything without without the parts where they read the books.**

On Olympus , the big three brother were arguing about whos powers were best and who mother likes best etc.

"Mother likes me best because I was the only child who hasn't been eaten by _Kronos!_" yelled Zeus.

"Hey at least you weren't rotting in the underworld for thousand of years with a wife who collects garden statues for no reason!" yelled Hades.

"Whatever you were meant to be there anyways!" shouted Poseidon

The brothers kept yelling as the other gods put on earphones ( thanks to Apollo) and doing their own things at their throne.

Hera is listening to peaceful music to calm her down while her husband bragged about his lightning bolt.

Hestia was bored so she decides to clean her throne with a white rag.

Demeter is growing apple trees around her and blowing leaves off her face.

Hermes is constantly moving to different places on Olympus grabbing food, gold, even Zeus iphone.

Ares is sharpening his favorite sword to where there was no cuts or scrapes on it.

Dionysus is drinking wine and playing with the grape vines until he knocked out and silently snoring.

Hephaestus Is making paper airplanes and throwing them into the ceiling.

Aphrodite is painting her nails with _essie "shop til you drop" nail polish._ The nail polish is a mix of soft coral pink and well pink.

Athena is reading a book about roman agriculture and listening to music as well.

Artemis and Apollo, instead of sitting around, Artemis had the idea of throwing arrows at Apollo with three apples on his head and every time she makes it three more apples goes on his head. For Apollo, he peed his pants four times and threw up two times (poor Apollo).

All the god were occupied with their activities until a gold light pops up.

It was Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, and Rachel. The gods looked at them, shocked and surprise.

"Hi um dad did you sent us here?" asked Percy

Poseidon standed there paralyzed and said "No I didn't "

Then a note appeared on Hera's lap.

_Dear Gods of Olympus,_

_I have brought the children here for punishment for breaking the plunge in the camp bathrooms. Now they aren't from the past or future or anything. So I' m making them stay on Olympus til they learn their lessons. And I will be watching and decide to bring them all back to camp or not. Thank you for your understanding._

_From , Chrion _

Hera looked at the children and said " Well since you are here it's late so you will be staying in the guest rooms separately"

Her showed the them their rooms as the gods were going to theirs. Except for Poseidon and Athena .

**Well I hope you like it! See you soon ****!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**OLYMPUS COURTYARD**

Athena and Poseidon were talking and talking walking around the flower beds. Then, they stared at the moon leaning on the balcony.

" Athena when our children came to Olympus what was your reaction?" asked Poseidon as he looked at her with a grin.

"Well I was shocked like everyone else why?" said Athena

"Oh nothing" answered Poseidon

They stayed there for another hour looking at the constellations and New York.

**GUEST ROOMS : THALIA **

Thalia stepped out of the bathroom wearing a grey wolf t-shirt and blue pajama pants with a white ribbon. She decided to go out on her balcony looking at the stars while her hair was drying from the wind. As she is looking at the bright sky she heard whispers. Thalia looked down two gods talking to each other near the flowers. She went to get her binoculars out of black, studded backpack and dialed her phone.

"Hello?' answered Grover

"Hey get down here now!" said Thalia

"Why it's twelve o'clock go to sleep" said Grover with his sleepy voice.

" Fine then you wont be able to Poseidon and Athena walking _together"_

" I'm on my way!' shouted Grover.

**THREE MINUTES LATER…**

Grovers hooves were tapping on the cement of the balcony chewing his nails like a girl.

"Stop that!" whispered Thalia as she looked back at her binoculars.

"Sorry but I'm a little anxious that's all" said Grover. He took out a can of corn and started eating nibbling on the metal.

'Really?1 Grover ugh I should've called nico he could do a better job at spying" said Thalia

"Whatever and besides-" said Grover.

Thalia interrupted him by closing his mouth shut with her hand looking very surprised through her binoculars.

"Oh my god' said Thalia.

" What happened?" mumbled Grover.

She gave him the binoculars and as he looked through , Athena and Poseidon were laughing and embracing with their arms together. Grover and Thalia looked at each other and ran straight into the bedroom dancing like maniacs. Grover is doing the moon walk while Thalia jumped on the bed circling her fist in the air.

They turned to each other with their mouths open and eyes wide as they can go.

" OH MY HADES !" They loudly whispered trying not to disturbed others next door.

Both layed on the floor after their little surprise dance party staring into the ceiling.

"Can you believe we actually saw a rivalry that has been going on for at least a long time and **we **just saw them cuddling with each other for the first time in our lives basically" said Grover

Thalia didn't say anything. She climbed in her bed feeling sleepy.

"Well yeah but … lets not tell the others and if we do it might be weird even for the gods ok?"

"Ok well im going back to my room so good night Thalia". Grover was halfway through the door until"oh and dont forget the gods are putting on special assignments night" and losed the door.

**THALIA HEAD**

Thalia is in a bedroom but it was more hospitality. She heard a voices around her like they were yelling out directions or something then she heard a baby cry.

Thalia sat up from her bed and looked at the clock. It read 6:00 am.

She got up and changed into a black tank top , leather jacket , pants , and combat boots with her shield bracelet. Making her way to the fridge Nico was already up eating froot loops from demeter pantry on the dinning table.

"Hey did you sleep good?" asked Nico

'Um yeah why?" said Thalia as she got a banana and started eating it.

" Well because when I was going over to his room for some cans to eat I saw him walking out of **your** room you want to explain?"

Thalia threw her banana peel away and sat on the table looking right at Nico .

" Look its not what your thinking ok and it's nothing". Thalia made a cold face to him long enough for him to stop eating his cereal.

"Ok ok stop with the staring I believe you " said Nico as he hid behind his chair.

Thalia laughed stealing his bowl and eating it without even saving him any.

Then, Grover cam in yawning.

"Hey guys what up? Said Grover

"'Morning' said Thalia

Nico looked at them suspiciously with a grin.

" So Grover did you sleep good last night?" asked Nico

"Yeah why?'

'Oh nothing its just that I saw you coming from **Thalia **room and since she said it was nothing I want your side of the story" said Nico

Grover chewed on the napkins looking down .

"Dude it's ok you can say it like it doesn't mean that you and Thalia-"

"WE DIDN'T NICO!" yelled Thalia and Grover

After an hour of silence and chewing , a voice came on.

"Everyone please come to the throne room and oh and as you are listening I feel a haiku coming on ' As the morning come throug- OW! ARTEMIS! STOP HITTING ME ON THE HEAD!" yelled Apollo " just come to the throne room now!" then it ended.

The three of them walked to the throne room passing Apollo rubbing his head .

"The good thing that artemis hit him I don't think no one want a dumb haiku in the morning" said Nico.

" I HEARD THAT!" yelled Apollo across the hall.

The three of them ran opening the golden doors.

**Well hope you like this chapter!****J see u later bye**


	3. Pairs

Everybody headed for the throne room. They were all seated waiting for Zeus to speak.

"After hearing and talking to Chiron about the damage at camp I decided to have you do assignments" said Zeus

The demi gods groaned.

"And so your assignments are being paired in two and supervised by two gods " said Hera.

The demi gods groaned some more.

" So first up Percy and Tyson you will be with Apollo and Hermes , Nico and Chris will be with Hades and Hephaestus , Annabeth, Rachel, and Clarisse will be with Aphrodite and Artemis, and last but not least Thalia and Grover will be with Athena and Poseidon now there is no switching partners or visors and " he looked at Athena and Poseidon " NO complaining or arguing understood?"

"Yes" echoed through the room.

"You have one hour til you go to your assignments" said Zues.

Everyone left to wherever they were going to but Thalia and Grover grabbed their gear and followed Poseidon and Athena.


	4. Finding Out

Thalia and Grover followed Poseidon and Athena to the Olympus courtyard.

They hid in the bushes with all of their gear.

Athena and Poseidon walked around looking at the sky and talking.

"Athena do you ever hav that feeling where people are watching you?" asked Poseidon. He gave her a grin and moved his eyes towards the bushes where Thalia and Grover were hiding.

She caught on and said " No why?"

"Oh I don't know because last night I heard a little shouting near one of the balconies" said Poseidon

"Really hm I didn't noticed" Yes she did.

They walked closer to the bush.

"So you haven't noticed?"

"No"

Poseidon walked over to the bush and pulled out the two demi gods.

"Uh hi" said Grover

He set them down and walked toward to Athena.

"Would you like to explain why you were in the bushes?" asked Athena

Grover and Thalia explained the night and how the gods romantically cuddled with each other and the smiles like everything.

"So that's why you were spying on us?"

The demi gods nodded.

Athena and Poseidon looked at each other In worry but since they were spied they decided to tell the truth.

**Annabeth pov**

Percy and annabeth were cuddling and kissing while walking in the court yard.

They held hands along the way .

"You know Chiron is'nt as bad as a teacher" said Annabeth

"Yeah I know hopefully he forgive us for ruining the bathrooms" said Percy

They walked some more laughing and cuddling with each other. Until Annabeth stopped.

She pulled Percy into the corner of the building.

"Whats going on?" asked Percy

"shh" said Annabeth as she pointed to Thaila, Grover, Athena, Poseidon.

The four of them were arguing about something.

"What are they saying?" asked Percy

Annabeth made him silent by closing his mouth shut.

"They arguing about something" whispered Annabeth

Then Annabeth sees her mother standing **very** close to Poseidon. She moved her head back to percy and said "Um is it weird when our parents stand very close to each other or is it just me?"

"Uh –" said Percy

"Please come back to throne room in Thirty minutes thank you" announced Artemis

Annabeth looked back at them figuring out what happening.

**Thalia pov**

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Grover

"No but we want to keep it that way" said Poseidon

Thalia kept staring at Athena with a suspicious eye.

Athena kept looking at down and sometimes at Poseidon.

Grover and Poseidon were arguing about etc.

Then the announcements came.

"Please come to the throne room in thirty minutes thank you"

Thalia stopped the arguing and said "Look we'll talk about this later ok lets get back before anyone else think we are missing"

And they did even Annabeth and Percy.

**Ok so i know its the same chapter with the other story but i still hope you like it and have a great day!:)**


	5. Doing their jobs

As everyone went to the throne room to make sure they know their assignments they went to their stations.

**Percy and Tyson pov **

"Ok boys now the beginning of your assignments you are to do what you are told got it?" said Apollo

" Good" said Apollo as two flat screen tv and chairs with cup holders popped.

The gods sat down all relaxed with remotes in their hands.

" Percy you get us some lemonade and Tyson fan us please" said Hermes

The two demi gods did what they were told .

"This is torture" Percy thought as he poured fresh lemonade into the cups.

**Nico and Chris pov**

After thirty minutes of walking up stairs, which it felt like hours to the half bloods, in darkness with fire as light the four finally reach a door with random carvings on it.

"Whats this?" asked Nico

" A door don't you know that" said Hephaestus

"I meant … nevermind" said Nico

"Its my under world basement " answered Hades.

He opened the door and once they walk in there were cobwebs and miniature statues.

"Whats all this?" asked Chris

"Oh just some of Persephone old statues and some other … stuff" said Hades

Then a small roar came from the very, very back of the room.

"What was that?" asked Nico

"Oh nothing just some pet monster I used to have haha well for your duty is to make this place spotless when we come back so here are your tools and uh see yah" said Hades

The two gods ran to the door and closed it. Leaving Chris and Nico with cleaning supplies, pink aprons, and light blue rubber gloves.

The two gulped and went off cleaning.

**Annabeth, Clarisse, and Rachel pov**

In Aphrodite's room, it was just a regular goddess room with some pink and furry things.

"Now for your assignments you will be putting my make up collection in color order and my closet ok?" said Aphrodite

The girls nodded.

" Great now I will be back in a little so my closet is on the right side and my makeup is on the left do not touch my make up or try anything on " said Aphrodite.

" Um where is Artemis?" asked Rachel

" Oh she had to go with her hunters to do something with bows and arrows I don't know but she will also be back so have fun and make sure nothing is messy" said Aphrodite as she closed the door behind her.

" Well Clarisse your coming with me and Rachel you can do the makeup" said Annabeth

The closet was like a Barbie closet **(if you guys watch Barbie in a dream house you would know)**full of pinks and other bright colors. There were dresses and skirts etc. You name it she has it.

Even her makeup , the blushes were so powdery it got on the girls face.

"This is torture" Annabeth thought.

**Thalia and Grover pov**

"You missed a spot Grover!" shouted Poseidon

Grover cleaned the missing spot with his tooth brush .

"Thalia how are you holding up?" asked Grover.

"**Great **why?"

"Do you think I went a little off on him?"

They both looked at Poseidon and Athena who were sitting at a lounge table with lemonade , talking and laughing

"No not really besides I wasn't paying attention" said Thalia

"You never do" said Grover

"Shut up!"

Thalia splashed a cup of water on Grover but not one drop got on him. It was still inside the cup.

The two glanced at each other then to the gods. Athena waved hello and Poseidon smiled.

"If you want the job done you might as well get along with each other" said Poseidon. He went back talking to Athena as Grover and Thalia went back to brushing the boat.

The boat was the size of a yacht with everything you can even think of for a boat. Its name is _Perseus_. They weren't going to finish it on time they only scrubbed a foot of the boat with tooth rushes and no powers or anything.

**Athena and Poseidon pov**

"So how do you think they are doing?" asked Athena

" Alright a little mess ups but you know" said Poseidon as he reaches for her hand and gently squeezed.

They both smiled at each other and looked back at the boat.

"Do you think I went a little it harsh on grover? I mean he is my sons best friend" said Poseidon.

"Alittle I wasn't paying attention" said Athena.

" Well im shocked Athena **not** paying attention" said Poseidon

"Not like that…ugh nevermind"

"Whatever"

The gods took a sip of lemonade watching Thalia splashing drips of water on Grover.

" Are you going to stop that?" asked Athena

Poseidon looked at her and then the children and said " If you two don't messing around I will make you clean a bigger boat and trust me she is **big** "

"She started it"

"He started it"

Both demi gods yelled and went back to scrubbing.

" You are a very good father" said Athena

" Yup" said Poseidon .


	6. That Night

**THALIA pov**

It was night time and everyone came in to the throne room. Once everyone were settled in their seats Hermes and Apollo burst out laughing til Zeus threw a lightning bolt at them , which made them stop. Artemis and Athena got up and slapped the back of their heads.

"OW!" yelled Apollo and Hermes

The goddesses went back to their seats and chuckled a little.

"Now for your **hard** work and progress today you all have done well but not enough to go back to camp though" said Zeus.

The half bloods groaned.

"So tomorrow you are to still be with your visors doing what they say this meeting is adjourned " said Zeus as he zapped to who know where.

The gods left leaving the demi gods all alone in the room.

"Um Annabeth what happened to you?" asked Nico

Annabeth was covered in blush and feather like Clarisse but Rachel had it the worse.

"Oh you know just hanging out in Aphrodite huge closet and makeup collection and putting them in color order why you ask?". Her voice sounded like a lion roar for meat saying "Help me!".

"Uh nothing" said Nico

We all glanced at each other.

Tyson and Percy were covered in soda stains, popcorn, and eww feet wax. I guess they had to massage the two Idiots feet.

Nico and Chris were coverd in spider webs and dust. Whenever you get close to them you instantly sneeze.

"Poor Clarisse" Thalia thought.

Annabeth, Rachel, and Clarisse were covered in makeup , pink feathers, and different shades of pink lipstick.

Grover and I were soaking wet from our little "Toothbrush" cleaning for the boat.

We walked to our rooms. I had Grover come to mine so we can spy on the "Lovely" couple.

**Poseidon pov**

I walked Athena to her room until we stopped at her door.

"What wrong?" I asked staring at her shiny grey eyes.  
"Nothing" said Athena

" Are you sure I could stay if you like?" I said. She smiled and touch my cheek I grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss.

"I would love that" said Athena

I walked in and closed the door behind.

What stays in the room stays in the room.

**Percy pov**

I walked Annabeth to her room while holding her hand.

We stopped by her door and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Percy how would you feel if you ever saw our parents standing **close** to each other?" said Annabeth. Her eyes looked serious at mine.

"I would feel weird and pretty confused why?" I said.

"Nothing its just a random question well goodnight seaweed brain" she said as she gave me a kiss and closed the door behind her.

I walked to my room when I heard mumbling on Thalia door. Without knocking, I walked in seeing Grover and Thalia with a bunch of gear.

I looked around and said " What is all this?"

"Um what do you think it is kelp head" said Thalia

"Ah im not going to answer that night" I said as I turned around and closed the door behind me.

"Wait did Grover had **my** binoculars ?" I thought as I walked down the hall some more.

**Grover pov**

"That was close" I said wiping the sweat of my forehead.

"Yeah it was" said Thalia.

"Look maybe they went to sleep or something (yawn) man im tired" I said.

"Yeah me too well im going to change and go to bed leave the stuff here alright?"

"Ok"

I gave my stuff to Thalia and closed the door behind me.

When I finally went to my room, I put on a Red tanktop and long , plaid, and red pajama pants so my hooves can keep warm and once I lay in bed I was knocked out.


	7. Finding out 2

**Thalia pov**

I woke up feeling the cold breeze of the room and the sunlight on my face.

It was 7:00 am, it was still early.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower, then I changed into my a black v neck shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots, with my leather jacket and shield.

As I was getting my stuff cleared away I heard a knock.

I opened the door and it was Annabeth.

"Hey what up" I said.

"Can I come in?"asked Annabeth

"So what had you come here?" I asked. Her face seemed like something was wrong and she looked e really worried.

"Something bothering me that's all" said Annabeth.

I knew it.

"What's bothering you?" I said.

"Yesterday when Percy and I were walking together as usual"

Usual? Really they walk together like every single day!

"I saw you, Grover, my mom, and Poseidon together arguing about something" she said as she stared at the flower beds below us.

"Oh" I said.

"Care to explain?" said Annabeth.

"Grover go angry because he didn't want to scrub the boats and he afraid of water" I lied.

"Scared? Really I've seen grover in the pools,lakes, anything water to drink, swim, and be with aphrodite girls how can he be scared of water?!"

"He scared of …a type of water I don't know what it is but its better you just leave it alone"

"Fine I will but there is one thing that has been bothering me the most"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know that my mom and Poseidon are rivals but when I saw you guys I caught a glimpse of her standing _close_ to him I don't know why but I feel like there something going on. Something I don't know about"

"Well I don't know but hey its still early lets get breakfast" I said as I push her out the door and walked.

**Athena pov**

I woke up early and took a shower. Poseidon is still in bed sleeping soundly.

I dressed in a simple white dress and sandals. As I looked in the mirror I combed my hair when something came up. I look like I gained a pound. I kept on looking when Poseidon woke up.

"Morning" he said as he turned to his back on the bed.

"Morning" I said.

"Did you sleep well?"asked Poseidon.

I chuckled and said " Yes I slept _very_ well did you?"

"I always sleep good"

I kissed him and went out to the balcony and sat on one of the chairs.

He came up to me wearing his steel blue pants and sat on the other chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because you only sit on the balcony when something Is wrong"

There was a silence.

"Poseidon is there any chance we…. you know". My voice sounded like I was being suspicious and soft.

"Athena tell me what Is the matter?"

"When I looked at myself in the mirror this morning I looked like I gained a pound"

"Well Athena you are beautiful no matter what"

"Thank you but that's not what I meant"

It took Poseidon a few minutes to figure out what was going on.

"Oh my Hades Athena". Tears started falling down my face as Poseidon comfort me into a hug.

"Shhh Its going to be ok thena"

"I hope so" I said as he rubbed my back in circles.

**Grover and Thalia pov**

Everyone came down to the throne room except for Poseidon and Athena.

"Has anyone seen Owl head and Fish man?" asked Apollo.

Everyone shooked their heads.

"Everyone go to your visors and Thalia and Grover go look for the two gods" said Zeus.

Thalia and Grover went to the sea gods room but he wasn't there.

Then the garden.

The kitchen.

The boats.

The library.

But they weren't there. So they decided to go to Athena room. It was only 10:00 am thanks t

Apollo magic bracelets they can transport anywhere in minutes.

As they were walking down the hall Grover had to get his "snack".

"Grover is it really the time to eat!" said Thalia.

"Hey traveling makes me hungry ok!"

"Whatever"

Thalia knocked on the door twice and surprised to see Poseidon at the door.

"May I help you with something?" said Poseidon.

"Let them in!" said someone in the backround. It was a lady voice.

They both stepped in seeing Athena standing in the middle of the room.

Her room were shelved with books and pictures. The light was bright from the balcony and her bed was well made.

As for Athena wore a white dress and sandals but that didn't matter what mattered were her eyes it looked like she were crying for a whole hour.

"Lady Athena is there something wrong?" asked Grover

"Poseidon would may step out so I could talk to them". She said as he closed the door behind him.

She walked toward us .

"Lady Athena" said Thalia.

"You both have been wonderful friends to me and posiedons children and we thank both of you for keeping them safe. But even though parents can be a little irriatated when they are dating each other doesn't mean they love each other too"

"What are you trying to say Lady Athena?"

"Now you cannot tell my daughter or Percy but…."

"I'm pregnant"

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter an I will see you soon!bye**


	8. Jaw dropping

**Thalia pov**

"YOUR WHAT!" yelled Grover and me.

Grover mouth flew open and I slammed it back in.

"Hey that hurt!"

"Do you want flies in your mouth!" I yelled.

Poseidon came back in and said "Athena , Artemis wants you"

Athena walked out leaving the gods and his sons friends alone. We went out to the Demeters flower garden and walked around for a bit.

We passed tulips, roses, and more and came to stop and sat down on the sun chairs.**(the outdoor chairs I mean)**

It was silent for a moment then Grover said " So when did you and Athena started dating?"

"Six months ago a few days after you guys and Percy stopped Kronos" answered Poseidon.

"Yeah but why?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look and I didn't look back at him.

"What do you think?" he said. The sea god flash three lemonades and sandwiches that we like even a veggie burger for goat boy.

"You guys thought that even though you both _hate_ each other there something special between you two that made you get together?" I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"That is the..first…time I ever heard you say anything like that" said Grover. He digged in his burger like….a animal.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well me either and yes but what was special?" said Poseidon.

"Um your kids because they are dating?"

"Yes"

"How am I coming up with these answers?" I thought.

"That's sweet" said Grover.

"So now your going to be a father again" I said . I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Yup and I am very proud" he said as the god ate his sandwich.

**Athena pov**

As I walked out the door Artemis had a worried look on her face.

"Hello Artemis"

"Hey Athena"

She wore a one shoulder dress with a gold leather belt and sandals.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Athena I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Please don't be mad but ….i been stalking you for last three months im sorry athena please don't kill me"

Here comes the pregnancy hormones.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!YOU KNOW THAT STALKING IS VERY RUDE ARTEMIS!" I yelled.

She flinched putting her hands as defense.

"I said im sorry" she said.

"Me too" I helped her up and took her to my library.

We went to my library for privacy and to talk.

"Now why have you been stalking me?"I asked.

"Athena not to be rude or be like Aphrodite but are you ok?"

"Of course why?!"

"Nothing but the reason I have been spying on you is because… you and Poseidon were talking now and I thought there was something going on and be honest with me ….are you and Poseidon going out?"

There was a silent.

I knew I have to it a secret and the baby but she is the only one, besides Poseidon, I trust the most.

"Yes we are but you _cannot__** tell anybody understand"**_

She nodded excitedly.

"Good now there is one more thing"

"What is it?"

"You cannot tell anyone about this too but….I'm pregnant with Poseidon child. There" I said quikly. Hopefully she understands.

"Oh..my..HADES!"

I immediately put my hand over her mouth.

"Will you be quiet!"

"Sorry but im going to be a Auntie!"said Artemis.

Artemis danced around like a maniac. Thankfully she didn't knock any books down.

"So how long are you? And does Poseidon know?" she asked.

"Yes he does know and I don't know"

"Well I have just the person to know"

**Apollo pov**

"Two more points Hermes and I am the winner of this race!" I yelled in his ear.

We leaned to the right of our bikes.

"Uh YEAH RIGHT!" shouted Hermes.

"Hey Percy how is are smoothies coming?" I yelled as I leaned a little to the left.

Percy is in the kitchen making smoothies and little ole Tyson brought his tools and fixed my Barbie and the island princess wii game. Who does not love Barbie? Well Zeus does.

After an hour of playing our motorcycle game IM THE CHAMPION.

"Sucker I won hahaha yeah BABY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the smoothies and poured it on my head as if don't even care.

"WOOH I AM THE WINNER BABY YEAH!"

I did the moon walk to the door only to be tripped on by my sister. I fell on the floor with strawberries coming down my arms.

"OW! YOU TRIPPED ME!" I yelled.

"Well sorry but I need to talk to you NOW!"

I went back into the room and found Hermes on the dance game sweating like a lunatic.

"Hey hermes im going with my sister make sure you keep these buys busy will ya?"

"Ok!"

I went back to my sis and we walked to Athena who was in my office.

"Hey Athena"

"Hi Apollo um why do you have fruit in your hair?" she pointed to the bananas and strawberries in my hair which is starting to feel sticky.

"Because I Apollo have won the ultimate video game in my game room and beat Hermes by ten point yeah baby!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"Oh that's..great" said Athena

"**Great**.. It was Awsome!"

"Ok Apollo we get it now Athena has something to tell you" said Artemis.

"What is it? Are you ok?" I said. I started to get worried.

"Now you cannot tell anyone at ALL I mean Apollo and I you blurt it out I send my many dangerous owls to bite you understand?" said Athena. She pointed at me with a very serious face.

I gulped and nodded.

"Ok well… im pregnant and I need you to tell how long I am"

She is WHAT! OH MY HADES IM GOING TO A UNCLE! YAY I SHOULD REALLY BRING IN THE PARTY PONIES TO CLEBRATE!

"Your what!" oh my gosh that is so exciting!" I ran and gave her a hug and smiled so wide my mouth started to hurt.

"You heard her! Fruit boy" said my sis.

"Im going to be a uncle yay who baby is it?" I asked.

"Poseidons"

My mouth dropped and I put back up.

"Oh I knew it!i think my sis told you but I was stalking you too"

"Yeah I know"

"Well lets see this baby" I said and I turned my office into a baby office.

I signaled Athena to lay on the bed and put her top up as I squeezed gel on her stomach. The screen showed the inside of her stomach and there was a cute little baby inside.

I pointed to the screen and said" There is your baby"

I smiled so wide.

Artemis dropped a tear and smiled like never before.

Athena well she started crying and held artemis hand for support.

"Now would you like me to print a picture?" I asked as I move a little to the right of her belly.

She nodded and I pressed some keys and print the picture.

"Here you go" I said as I passed her the picture and gave her some paper towels to clean up.

"Thank you Apollo I couldn't ask for a better ..doctor" said Athena as she and my sis left.

I changed my office back the way it was an went back to the game room only to find Hermes passed out on the dance game and the boys laying on the leather couches.

**Percy pov**

It is 8:00 PM and the gods went to bed already leaving me and my friends in the kitchen snacking on some fruit and sodas.

"So what did you guys do?" I asked as I ate another pineapple and gave a kiss to Annabeth.

"Well my dad made me and chris clean Persephone garden with forks and dig out the weeds beside her garden are full of nasty bugs" said Nico

"And I got bitten three times and Nico got bitten four" said Chris. He took a sip of his Coke and Clarisse gave him a kiss.

"That's sad I had go through _every_ one of Aphrodite pet poodles to make sure they are healthy and so she can go on a walk in the afternoon and Clarisse and Annabeth had to wash them it was so hilarious" said Rachel. She started laughing while holding on to her strawberry.

I put my arm around my girlfriend and said "No wonder your wet but its ok" and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then I looked at Grover and Thalia they were awfully quiet and Grover kept on nibbling on his grape.

"So did anything dumb, weird happen to you guys?"

Both looked at me like they were in a trance.

"No not really" said Grover

"Oh c'mon Grover you always have something to say about the chores" said Clarisse.

"Nothing happened and that is final all we did is clean bots alright" said Thalia. She looked like she been through a lot but still had the same attitude.

"Sorry" said Clarisse.

We kept on eating and drinking and mostly talking until Athena came in. She said to all of us and grabbed a bottle of water and a plate of pineapple and seedless grapes. Right when she was about to leave Annabeth stopped her.

"Mother are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes why?"

"Because you never wake up at night and you are holding a big plate of food" said Annabeth. She looked at her mother suspiciously as for everyone else they stared at both of them too.

"I am fine Annabeth ok now im going to bed" she gave her a kiss on the forehead" and Good night and don't do anything dumb I might scream about and blame it on the sea spawn" and left to her room.

Annabeth turned around to us with her face speechless.

"Did anybody saw that?" said Annabeth.

We all nodded.

"I need some water" She took a bottle out of the fridge and took a few sips.

I looked at Grover and Thalia and said "You guys should know shouldn't you I mean they are your visors and you see them everyday are you sure nothing happened?"

They shook their heads and continue to take sips of their sodas.

"Oh really? Then Grover why did you have my Binoculars and Thalia why did you have all these potos and papers in your room?" I said. I got so suspicious I walked up to them leaning on the table.

They both looked at each other. Didn't say a word.

"Fine if you wont tell us I will go to your rooms and see wat you have or you spill it out and get this all over with?"

Thalia sighed and walked up t me like a man.

I got more mad and red. Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Its none of your business" she said and went off straight to his room.

"Well Grover how about you?"

"Uh we were uh.. I guess spying?"

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"Its something only me and thalia know sorry". He pat my shoulder and went out.

Apollo came in a few minutes later and took all the chocolate covered strawberries.

"Shouldn't you guys be in bed ?" he said as he stuffed one into his mouth.

"Yeah but theres something bothering us" I said.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever noticed anything about our parents ever since we got here?" asked Annabeth.

I knew where she was going with this.

Everyone else looked interested and leaned forward.

"A little why?" said Apollo.

"Nothing but what do you a little?"asked Clarisse.

" Oh I don't know how them two-"

He stopped himself and eating more strawberries. His mouth were covered in chocolate and seeds.

"Apollo if you don't answer us I make sure my father will send you into a cage with one his hounds!" yelled Nico. He slammed his fists on the counter making the plates jump.

"Ok ok don't kill me alright look…. You mom"he pointed to Annabeth and went on" and dad" he pointed to me" are dating and don't tell them I said this to you or will send my horses and have them kick you into the sun and trust me its HOT!" shouted Apollo.

Our jaws dropped.

"OUR PARENTS ARE WHAT!" I yelled.

"You heard me now im going to bed and remember what I said if you blurt it out got it?" he said and went off to his room.

We wall glanced at each other.

_My dad and..athena this is going to be a crazy punishment._

**Grover pov**

"That was close" I said as I followed Thalia.

"Yeah it was well hopefully it will be a good day tomorrow night".

Thalia closed the door behind her and I went to my room and sleep.

"Hopefully it is " I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**Poseidon pov**

Athena fell asleep on the bed with a plate of fruit on her table and water.

"I guess it's the cravings" I thought.

I gave her a kiss on the fore head and cuddled next to her and went to sleep.


	9. Break Day

The next morning, the demi gods were allowed to have a break day which means not being bossed around by the gods and having their own time.

They all sat in the court yard with a big lounge couch shaped like a "L" with white covers and and colorful pillows.

"So last night-" said Annabeth.

"was weird" said Nico.

"Yeah I guess."

"But it doesn't make sense" said Percy. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and gazed.

"What doesn't make sense fish boy?" said Thalia. She and Grover walked in and sat on the far end of the couch with a space between them.

"Nothing" said Percy.

There was a long silence.

"Well im going to go get some more juice anyone want to come?" said Rachel. Thalia and Grover looked at each other and walked with her back inside. The rest just sat there.

**Kitchen**

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Rachel poured fruit juice into her "Awsome Oracle" cup she received from Apollo. Grover found a can of corn and ate it with a spoon and Thalia just leaned on the counter.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Grover.

"Nothing" said Rachel.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Grover nothing happened last night"

That came out of nowhere.

Thalia got suspicious and walked up To Rachel.

"What do you mean last night Rachel" said Thalia. She gave her the "TELL ME OR I WILL KILL WITH MY BOLT" look to her.

"Uh ok don't kill me but …. After you guys left we were talking and then Apollo came in and told us that percy and annabeths parents were dating and they got mad ok! Don't kill me!". She put up her hands for defense.

Grover and Thalia glanced at each other and immediately walked out.

Rachel felt relieved and ran out to the court yard with her juice.

**Camp half blood **

Athena and Poseidon thought since its break day they went to visit Chiron.

They flashed a in front of the Big House.

Athena wore a white blouse, a grey cardiagan, blue skinny jean, and black flats with gold.

Poseidon wore a grey shirt, black jacket, jeans, and boots.

Chiron was talking to one of the campers until he saw the gods.

"Oh hello lady Athena and Lord Poseidon " said Chiron

They both said their hellos and walked around the camps.

"So how are you?" asked Chiron.

"Oh good except maybe…. a few suprises" said Athena.

The campers stared at the gods while they were walking.

Poseidon looked at the campers with annoyance and said

"Chiron would you mind taking us to the 'accident' that you told us about in the letter"

"Of course"

They walked to the bathrooms that were destroyed .

The toilets were cracked, water everywhere, and the sinks were split in half. The damage of the bathrooms were more destroyed than ever.

"What happened?" said Athena and Poseidon.

"Well you see the children were playing a game of swords and Percy have gotten to anxious as always and he and Nico and Chris vs Annabeth and Rachel and Clarisse were fighting as for Grover and Thalia they were the referees of the game." Chiron explained.

"Than how are the bathroom destroyed?" asked Poseidon. He turned around not even looking back at the damage.

"You see Nico used his shadows to win while Percy used the drains of water from the sinks to win, Annabeth used a flock of owls , Clarisse brought in all of the swords she can, and the rest throw rocks , Thalia used her shield and lightning bolts, and Grover used tree bark and food cans. So basically, it was all a tie between them and I stopped it before the arena were destroyed and then _this_ happened" He pointed to the bathroom.

"Well im very sorry that our children cause trouble" said Athena as she lowered her hands to her stomach held together.

"Lets go to the Big House for some privacy" said Chiron. He could tell the campers are peeking at the three of them.

**Big house**

"I know there is something else" said Chiron.

Both gods looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" asked Poseidon.

"There is something you are hiding and you don't want to tell me because its between the _both_ of you and im sorry but I have known for months but you _two _are dating each other and that Athena is pregnant with your child Poseidon that is what I _meant"_ Chiron answered.

The gods were speechless.

"How did you know?" said Athena.

"I can tell in your faces and minds and body signals" said Chiron. He pointed to her hands that were placed at her stomach.

"Well your good" said Poseidon

"Yes I am now tell me who else knows?"

"Artemis, Apollo, Thalia, and Grover" answered Athena.

"The twins know?" said Poseidon.

"Yes because Artemis is the only sister I trust and Apollo can help if anything goes wrong with the pregnancy" said Athena. She looked out of the window seeing a group of campers playing football.

"Good point" said Chiron and Poseidon.

**Thalia **

"APOLLO!"

"APOLLO! WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Grover.

We searched everywhere for him but no sign.

We ran into Artemis who is shooting arrows at a HUGE target with a person tied to it.

It was Apollo.

"HELP ME!" he yelled.

I ran up to his sister and said " Lady Artemis what are you doing?"

"Payback". She said and shot an arrow which landed right next to Apollo right ear.

He kept on yelling and crying like a baby.

"Grover go get him out of the target" I said.

He nodded.

I turned back to my leader and said "What do you mean payback?"

"Do you know the thing going on with Athena and Poseidon?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"That's why"

She went towards the arrow storage house and put up her equipment.

Meanwhile, Grover is still trying to let Apollo lose from the leather chains.

"Poor Grover" I thought.

"But it doesn't mean you can tie your _own _brother on a target-well.." I stopped thinking what happens if I put Jason on that target.

Ha that would be fun.

"Ok but why is your brother on the target?" I asked.

"Because he spilled the secret"

"Wait when?"

"Last night"

Oh no that's what they were talking about at the court yard that's how they found out!

"WHAT!"

"But the good thing is he didn't spilled about" She lowered her voice " The baby"

"Oh that's good look Lady Artemis will you _lease _ go untie your brother grover is chewing his way out" i pointed to the boys struggling to get Apollo out.

"Fine but only because you are one of my trusted hunters".

She snapped her fingers and as a Apollo is free he ran back inside screaming "IM FREE!".

Artemis and I glanced at each other and said "Boys"

**Camp half blood**

"So when are you going to tell your children?" asked Chiron.

"We don't know but when the time is right" said Athena.

"We will be staying at my apartment for a few days" said Poseidon. He wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Chiron.

"This is the address"

"Thank you and I hope the baby is healthy and okay" said Chiron as he guided them outside the big house.

"Thank you"said Poseidon.

The couple walked off to look at the other cabins and campers. While Athena visited her son ,Malcom, he went up to his cabin.

The cabin is the same when he first built except maybe a few fishes in the way and water. He stared at the open lake and sunset.

Athena came in after her visit.

"Its beautiful is'nt it" said Poseidon.

"Yes it is" said Athena. She walked next to him and glanced at the sun.

"Poseidon…"

"Hm?"

"Its going to be ok"

"I know"

Poseidon put his hand on her waist and the other on her stomach. She is only six weeks pregnant but it still grew a little.

He gave her a kiss and stared back at the sunset.


	10. Spilled

**Second week on Olympus**

**Percy pov**

I walked through halls because well im bored.

So I went to Tysons room.

I knocked on the door and Tyson came and open it.

"Hi brother are you bored again?" said Tyson.

"You know me pretty well" I said and went right in.

His room is just like my room except there is a picture frame with him and rainbow on it and his extra size backpack.

"So what do you want to do Tyson?" I asked as I pulled up a chair.

"Hmm you wanna play _Sega Bass Fishing_ on daddy xbox?"

"Your on"

And we ran into my dads game room and started playing.

**Annabeth pov**

Since Aphrodite is on vacation with her husband she had Artemis fill in.

The girls and I went outside to the archery garden. There were plants shaped like arrows and though Apollo is very conceded there are a few statues of him and mural of Artemis at night with stars and her bow and arrow.

Suddenly Artemis flashed out of nowhere.

"Hello girls what can I do for you today?" she asked as she released an arrow.

"Oh um Aphrodite is on vacation with her husband and she said you are filling in for her." Said Rachel.

"Well I am one of your visors" said Artemis.

She wore a brown leather jacket, a white blouse, dark jeans, and black combat boots.

"I guess she is in her mortal form" I thought

She held three arrows and released them and they all hit the middle dot.

"Lady Artemis not to be rude or anything but have you notice any behavior changes on Athena?" asked Clarisse.

I slapped her on the arm givin her a mean look.

"OW!WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled as she rubbed her arm.

I pulled her away from the group and said "We don't want anyone knowing"

"Well you should've said so before you _slapped_ me on the arm!"

"Sorry"

We went back and Rachel was talking to Artemis.

"So what are you going to make us do?" I asked.

"Oh well you can go into the arrow shed and organize my brothers and I arrows because I have a meeting with someone oh and be careful some of them are very sharp."

She flashed out in a second.

Man I hate it when they do that.

We head off to the shed and organize.

**Artemis pov**

I flashed in a alley of Manhattan, New York. As I walked out of the alley I took a piece of paper with a address I took from Apollo.

It read:

_Apartment 12b_

_2664 Greekturn dr._

_Manhattan, New York_

I took a cab and once I got there I gave the driver some _mortal_ money and got out.

The apartment building were huge and very beautiful.

I went inside and used the elevator I presses the button number 12 and it opened to a hall.

When I got out I turned left and finally at the door of the apartment.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

It only took a few minutes and Poseidon opened the door.

"Artemis what are you doing here?"he asked. He wore a blue shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"I came to see Athena"

"Well she is on the balcony come in."

I went in and he shut the door behind him.

"Athena someone is here to see you!" he shouted.

"Send them in!"

"I will leave you two alone" said Poseidon,

I slowly walked up to the balcony and see Athena in a chair reading.

"Hello Artemis"

For some reason my body became paralyzed. She is still the same well her stomach is growing that's one.

"Hello Athena how are you?"I said. I grabbed a chair and slowly sat down.

Athena put her book down and rubbed her stomach.

"I have been having some sickness in the morning but it is normal and a little bit of cravings but I am okay what about you?" said Athena.

"I came to talk to you"

"About?"she asked.

"Apollo. Lets say the dimwit spilled to some very important people of you and Poseidon"

Her face was happy and turned into a mad face like my father.

"HE WHAT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TOLD HIM!HE IS GOING TO PAY!'. Athena stood up and went inside to the kitchen. She leaned into the counter rubbing her temples.

"Athena are..you okay?" I asked. I comforted her and sat her on the couch.

Poseidon walked in all worried.

"What happened? Why is there yelling out here?"asked Poseidon.

"Apollo let out the secret to your son and friends and Athena got mad" I answered. Poseidon walked up to us and some words in greek in her ear and she went to the bedroom.

He looked at me and said "Artemis would you mind staying here with her while I do some _unfinished business_". His voice sounded like a lions roar , I knew what he is going to do.

Go on Olympus and kill the heck out on my brother. But I already did.

"I will stay but im not letting you back on Olympus" I said.

"And why not?" he growled.  
"Because I know you are going to get Apollo besides I already did and you are welcome" I said. I turned mad.

"Fine but if he spilled it again its going to be more than a poisonous fish on his head but.. who did he tell?"

"The children even yours"

Poseidon slammed the counter with anger and disappointment.

"POSEIDON PLEASE CONTROL YOUR ANGER!EVEN IF THE CHILDREN KNEW THEY ARE MEANT TO KNOW!" I yelled. He calmed down and took sips of a water bottle.

"Artemis…look go back to Olympus and tell your brother to set a appointment for Athena for a checkup tomorrow please go"

I was shocked I turned around and when I opened the door I turned to him and said "Tell Athena I said goodbye" and closed the door behind me.

**Rachel pov**

After we were finished with the shed we went to find Percy and the boys. They were all in Poseidon game room playing some fish game.

"Hey guys what up" said Annabeth.

"Oh nothing we playing bass fishing" said Grover.

"So what did you guys do?" asked Chris. Clarisse sat on his lap watching the game.

"We helped with the arrow shed" I said as I sat on the couch next to Thalia. She didn't look at me and kept on looking at the tv.

Then a riddle came up.

_Rivals become the trust and love_

_Keeper of the secret hides the truth_

_Secrets are revealed by the people who hides_

_A new name will be joined to create one whole_

Then it stopped.

After my _riddle_ everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me like some kind of ghost.

"The riddle what do you think it means?" asked Annabeth.

"Well Annie I think its better if you knew _half_ of it" said Thalia. She stood next to Grover, who chewed his nails nervously.

"Spill it and don't call me Annie!" said Annabeth.

And the _half_ of the truth comes out.

**Artemis pov**

After the shouting and screaming with Athena and Poseidon I did what he asked and found Apollo in his office reading a magazine.

"Hey sis what can I do for you?" said Apollo. He put down his magazine and lifted his legs on his desk.

"One don't call me sis and two Poseidon said to make a appointment for tomorrow for Athena"

"Ok so how was the visit?"he asked.

"It was very well not good"

I leaned on his desk and he walked up next to me and sat at the corner of his desk.

"What do you mean?"

"Athena was screaming and turned very mad and Poseidon got _very_ angry at you because you spilled."

"He isn't goin to kill me is he?"

"No I told him I already did"

"Well its just hard on them that's all and for Athena it's the hormones"

"Yeah well im going to look for the kids and tell them to do stuff while the couple are here so later"

I stood up and opened the door.

"Later sis"

And closed the door behind.

The kids were in Poseidon game room sitting around in a circle.

"Hello"I said.

"Hello my lady" said Thalia.

"Hello Thalia"

"Lady Artemis what are you doing here?" asked Annabeth.

"I came to speak and im guessing you are done with my shed"

"Yeah we finished" said Rachel.

"Ok tomorrow I need you guys to stay away from Apollo office because he is trying to defeat Hermes high score on guitar hero and he needs privacy understood?" I said as I sat on one of the chairs.

"Wow I have been sitting down a lot today" I thought.

"Are you sure because you _never_ let your brother have any privacy" said Percy.

"Yes I am sure and if caught any of you around his office I will make you all stand like a statue the whole day until I say you can be free and you kids look hungry why don't we all go get something to eat shall we?"

I lead them to the kitchen.

They brought out pizza and sodas while I have a salad and water.

"Lady Artemis im sorry but _please_ don't punish me but I kinda told them half of what happening" said Thalia. I spit out the lettuce I chewed on into the trash can.

"Thalia its (cough) okay Athena and Poseidon already know that their children have been told that why I wasn't here" I said as another piece of lettuce went up.

"You visited them?" said Nico

The children all stared at me in worry and suspicion.

"You saw my daddy?" asked Tyson.

"Yes I did for a reason" I said, I coughed again with Percy handing me a bottle of water,

"Thank you" and I gulped the drink.

Suddenly Aphrodite came in. Thank gods.

She wore a pink sundress and sandals with her hair all curled.

"IM BACK!DID EVERYONE MISS ME!" said Aphrodite.

"Yes we did" I said.

"So did anything happen today." She said and settled down with a salad.

"Well artemis here went to go see percy dad and annabeths mom" said Nico

"Oh you did". She turned and look at me with excitement.

"Yes but only for personal reasons" I said.

"Oh because of the you know what" said Aphrodite.

"You know?"

"Of course I know im the goddess of love duh!"

"Know about what?" asked Clarisse.

I turned to look at Thalia and she said "All they know is that they are dating"

I walked up to Annabeth and Percy. Their eyes shine bright and their faces filled with confusion.

"Annabeth your mother is pregnant with your father Percy" I said and everything went to a silence.


	11. Spilled 2

_**Preview **_

_**I walked up to annabeth and percy. Their eyes were bright and their faces filled with confusion.**_

"_**Annabeth your mother is pregnant with your father Percy" I said and everything went silent.**_

Line break

**Artemis pov**

Everything went silent until…..

"SHE WHAT!" yelled Annabeth.

"Your moms pregnant with fish boys dad" said Thalia.

"YOU KNEW!" screamed Annabeth. Percy tried to calm her down while clutching on to her hand.

"Of course they _are_ my visors by the way" said Thalia.

Aphrodite squealed so loud everyone ears burst.

"YAY I SHOUD CALL THEM POTHENA!AAH!"said Aphrodite.

"You didn't make them fall in love did you?" said Percy

"Heck no! they didn't all by themselves I was in Jamaica when they started dating!" yelled Aphrodite.

All of the gods came in with worried faces.

"What is going on here it is twelve pm should'nt you all be in bed!" Zeus growled.

"What he means is why is there yelling?" said Hera. Her voice sounded like a calming mother trying to soothe her child which is what she is doing.

"Our parents are…dating" said Percy as he put his hands for defense.

"Boys" I thought.

There were silence. Hera started laughing and the rest of us gods did too.

"We already…knew….that" said Hermes. He lauged hard and curled himself on the floor laughing.

"We …_all…_knew three month ago" said Hephaestus. His face turned dark red.

The demi gods were stunned.

"Besides… we didn't tell you because…. They didn't want you to be mad at them"said Hades. He started crying and his mascara flowed down his eyes.

**Percy pov**

Once everyone is calmed down we all sat on the kitchen table. Apollo, Hermes, Grover,Thalia,Hades, and Nico were all by the counter.

Tyson and Rachel went to bed while the rest of us began to talk.

"So you all new?" I said. I had my arms crossed and I sat next to Annabeth who hasn't said a word ecer since the gods came in.

The gods and thalia and grover nodded.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Well for us we been stalking them and ever since four months ago they told the truth but we still didn't believe them and so I sent Artemis and Apollo off to sneak on them and that's how we know" said Zeus.

I never thought he would be so calming after a bit of laughter.

I turned to Grover and Thalia. They knew what I was going to ask.

"Okay we found out by spying on them from the balcony of my room and while we took our break on the first day they told us and we been keeping it ever since." Said Thalia.

Its weird how Zeus and Thalia are both sneaky but they are related.

"Well that explains a lot" said Clarisse

She cuddled with Chris as her father sharpened his knife. _I guess he is very protective of all his kids._

Nico standed next to Thalia, they held hands tightly.

Apollo walked up and stood next to his sister.

"Look Percy , Annabeth we didn't mean to keep it a secret we just didn't want to see you guys hurt that's all. After your parents fights and all they accepted each other because they realized fighting isn't always the answer. And we very sorry" said Apollo.

I can tell he meant every word but they were meant about his sister and him.

"_I never knew he would say such things I think he meant me and him I mean he is my brother…but I never felt this close to him great now I feel sad" _Artemis thought. She wiped a tear off her face trying to stay strong.

"I forgive you all and thank you for your concerns" I turned to my girlfriend" Annabeth?"

She stayed quiet and said "I forgive you too."

"Thank you because the reason why I told you to stay away from my brothers office is because you parents are coming to do a check up and I think they will be more happy if you both were there" said Artemis. For some reason, her brother took her in for a tight hug when he let go she smiled at him in a sisterly way.

"AWW that's so sweet!" said Aphrodite. She sat on her husbands lap clapping in excitement.

"Well im going to bed goodnight" said Dionysus.

"Me too" said Hera.

Then it was Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, and finally Aphrodite.

She could **not** stop thinking about our parents who are dating.

My friends went to bed except for me and Annabeth and Apollo and Artemis.

"Percy, Annabeth if you would like to come to see your parents we will be in my office for a check up ok?"said Apollo and he went up to bed.

"Like Apollo said it would make your parents happy" said Artemis and left with her brother.

Now it was me and Annabeth.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go to bed seaweed brain".

**Well hope you like and see you soon!**


	12. The Check Up

**Annabeth pov**

I woke up with the sun bursting in my eyes.

"_I guess Apollo woke up early" _I thought.

I checked my clock. The time read 8:30.

I showered and changed.

I wore a hot pink tank, jeans, sandals with jewels Aphrodite gave me, and a owl necklace my mother gave me for my birthday.

I walked up t the balcony for some air feeling the breeze of wind on my face relaxed me. I flashed a book called "_Divergent" by Veronica roth _**(it is such a good book if you haven't read it go and my the book its so amazing!) **im only a few chapters from the end but I didn't matter.

As I read there was a knock on my door.

"Annabeth" said Percy.

I put my book down and said "Percy hey"

I stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"They're here are you ready?" said Percy.

He wore a navy blue t shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Yeah lets go" I said and grabbed my jean crop jacket before going.

We walked all the way to Apollo office and knocked on the door. Artemis opened the door and said "Oh good you here please come in"

She let us in and closed the door.

Apollo office wasn't like the fun and bright room filled with balloons. It was more like a baby office with three screens and table for woman to sit in.

"Percy Annabeth nice to see you guys you are just in time!"said Apollo.

He held a stick with gel on it and my mother layed on the table with Poseidon holding her hand.

"Percy Annabeth im glad you are here" Poseidon said. He gave each warm hugs and smiles.

"Im glad we are here too" said Percy.

I walked up to my mother who was watching the screen and held her hand.

"Hello mother" I said.

"Annabeth..im sorry I haven't told you I just didn't want to leave you sad and upset" she said.

"Its okay"

"Okay now who wants to see the gender?" asked Apollo. He moved the stick around on my mother stomach.

We all nodded.

"Okay Artemis would you please pass me my smoothie and we will get started" said Apollo.

Lady Artemis gave him his drink and set it down.

"Next time get it yourself" said Artemis. She sounded annoyed and happy at the same time.

Percy and his father stood next to each other and Poseidon grabbed my mother hand and kissed both smiled at each other with love. I cried a tear knowing they are meant for each other.

"Okay here you go" said Apollo as he passé me the picture and gender.

"What is it?" asked Athena.

"It's a girl"I said with more tears coming down. Percy comforted me and gave me a kiss. I gave the picture to my mother and Poseidon.

"That's our little daughter" said Poseidon.

"Yes it is" said Athena.

They gave each other a kiss. Apollo and Artemis helped my mom up and clean up the office.

"Well I should get going oh and Annabeth Aphrodite said that the hard work you have done you will each get three days off" said Artemis. She congratulated my mother and Poseidon and went out the door.

Apollo changed his office back to the way it was with the games, cards, and multiple electronics.

"Im happy for you guys but I need you to leave I have a high score to get to on guitar hero." Said Apollo.

He flashed the game set and started playing like a monter.

"HERMES YOU ARE SO GETTING BEAT HAHAH!"Apollo yelled.

We went out of the room and walked to Demeter garden and sat down on the lounge chairs.

Poseidon popped up our favorite drinks and water for my mom.

"So what are you going to name the baby" I asked.

"It's a surprise" said Athena.

I crossed my arms in disappointment. I really wanted to know.

"I know you want to know Annabeth but you should be happy" said Athena.

"_I guess she read my mind" I thought._

"_I did" a womans voice said. _It was my mothers.

"Dad… I love you but wou guys start when did you guys start dating?" asked Percy. I hit him on the shoulder and gave him a glare.

"You already know seaweed brain" I said.

"Its okay Annabeth" said Poseidon.

He stood up from his seat and helped my mother up.

My mother wore a white blouse that showed her baby bump and jeans and golden sandals with a owl.

Poseidon wore a green blue sleeved shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

"Lets take a walk shall we? Percy come with me" said Poseidon.

Percy went with his dad and I went with my mom.

"You are very happy with Percys dad aren't you mom?"I said.

"Yes I am Annabeth is there something wrong?" said Athena.

"No there isn't its just a little bit weird to take in about you and Poseidon having a baby and all but I am very happy for you"

"Well that's all I wanted to hear". She smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead and we kept on walking.

**Percy pov**

My dad and I went to the ponds and fed the little fish.

"Dad" I said.

"Yes?"he said.

"I don't want you feeling upset okay if you could've have just told me earlier…"

"Percy I know I just want you to be happy that's all". My dad put his hand on my shoulder giving me the "Be happy" look.

"I am and im glad you happy too, that's what I want too" I said and he gave me warm hug.

**Thalia pov **

Nico and I were walking hand in hand in demeters garden when we spotted Annabeth and her mom.

"Hello Athena and Annabeth" I said.

"Hello Thalia how are you?" asked Athena.

I noticed her stomach grew but she pregnant so.

"Im good" I said.

"So what are you guys doing on this beautiful day?"said Nico.

"Well this morning we found out the gender" said Annabeth.

"Really what is it?"I asked.

"A girl" said Athena.

"OH CONGRATULATIONS!" Nico and I said.

We both gave them hugs and smiles.

"Thank you now I must get going Poseidon must be worried" said Athena. She turned back to us and said "Oh and thank you thalia for helping us with all this". She gave me another hug before walking back to Poseidon who is feeding the fish at the pond. Percy left for the two them be alone and ran up to us.

"Hey Thalia, Nico!" shouted Percy.

"Hey Fish boy had fun feeding the fish?"asked Nico.

"HEY THAT'S MY NAME FOR HIM NICO" I yelled and slapped him on the arm.

"OW! Sorry thals"

"I forgive you" and gave him a kiss.

"What do you guys want to do now?"asked Wise girl.

I checked my watch it read 5:30pm and said

"How about we go get some lunch im starving"

"Lets go" said Nico.

They boys gave us piggy back rides to the kitchen.

When we got there our friends and Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes ,Hera, Aphrodite, and Hestia were eating.

Hades sat with his sandwich.

Chris and Clarisse sat together sharing a bowl of ice cream.

Tyson had plates of peanut butter sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade.

Artemis was talking to Rachel about one of her adventures which Rachel was _really _interested by the look on her face.

Grover was looking through the pantry trying t decide corn or sweet pes.

Hestia ate her salad while listening to Aphrodite about her trip to Hawaii.

Apollo and Hermes were arguing about who won at guitar hero and getting slaps from Artemis multiple times.

"Hi everyone" said Wise girl.

"HI" said everyone.

I sat down next to nico who sat next to his dad.

"What have you guys been up to today?" asked Hades.

"Oh we took a walk and met up with percy and annabeth and their parents" I said as I took a bite on my ham and cheese.

"That's good because look whos coming" said Hades, he pointed to the doorway and Poseidon and Athena appeared.

Aphrodite squealed making everyone ears burst again.

"APHRODITE WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP!" yelled Hera.

"What!" shouted Apollo.

Luckily, Artemis gave him a slap on the head.

"Hello everyone" said Poseidon. he gave a hug to Fish boy and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"I heard you guys found out the gender what is it?"Aphrodite asked.

"A girl" said Poseidon.

Aphrodite clapped her hands in excitement. The goddesses gave Athena a hug and sat back down.

"Im very happy for you guys" I said.

The couple looked at me with smiles.

"Thank you thalia if it wasn't for you and grover and the twins we wouldn't know what else to do"said Athena.

"We should get going its late and Athena needs her rest" said Poseidon and they both flashed out.

After a while, we all went to bed except for Percy,Annabeth,Grover,Nico,and me. We got a bowl of ice cream for each of us.

"You parents are happy together"said Grover

"Yeah they are" said Wise girl.

"OW BRAIN FREEZE!" yelled Nico and Percy.

They fell on the floor with their faces totally red.

We all laughed so hard.

Later we all fell asleep on the big couch with ice cream bowls in the sinks and blankets spread out everywhere.

**I hope you like it see you soon!**


	13. The Arrival

**Poseidons apartment **

Athena pov

I couldn't help but feel extroidinary pain in my stomach and so layed there in bed until the bed turned wet.

I immediately got out of bed holding on to the night stand for support.

"Whats wrong Athena?"said Poseidon. he layed there with concern in his eyes.

"I think the baby is coming" I said as the pain grew.

Poseidon hurried to me and sat me on the bed.

"I will get Apollo and Artemis just hang tight" he said and flashed out.

**Poseidon pov**

"APOLLO, ARTEMIS" I yelled.

"What!?" said the twins. They look tired and restless but that didn't matter.

"Athena is in labor we must get back to her now" I said.

Apollo got his medical bag and Artemis changed into a grey tank top, jeans, boots, and a brown jacket she wore we she last visited.

"Lets go!" said Apollo and we flashed off back to my apartment.

Line break

"Where have you been?!" shouted Athena. She was sitting on the bed in pain.

Apollo walked up to her and said "Athena im going to check on your contractions and we will get started"

Athena nodded.

"Artemis hand me my bag?" he said. Artemis handed him the bag while I held Athena hand.

"Its going to be ok" I said and kissed her forehead.

After Apollo and Artemis set up the equipment Apollo did a ultrasound and a checked the babys heart.

"She is healthy and good" said Artemis.

**4 hours later….**

"I WANT IT OUT!" screamed Athena.

"Calm down Athena it will soon" said Artemis.

"Artemis take care of her I need to go do something please." I said and let go of my sore hand from Athena.

"Where are..you..going?" asked Athena.

"Our children" and I flashed out.

**Olympus **

I transported to Olympus and ran to Percy room.

I knocked and the door opened.

"Dad what are you doing(Yawn)here?"

"I want you to go get annabeth now" I said and he ran off.

line break

"Lord Poseidon what are you doing here?" asked Annabeth.

"Your mother is in Labor"I said.

Their eyes grew wide.

"WHAT!THEN HOW COME YOU ARE NOT WITH HER?!" Annabeth screamed.

"Because I want you both to know that when the baby arrives I want you to meet us at my apartment and I will have Artemis pick you up"I said.

Percy opened his mouth but was interrupted by my phone.

I picked it up and said"Hello"

"_Um Poseidon its Artemis come quickly Athena is about to give birth hurry"_

"Okay bye" I hung up and looked at the two children.

"Dad whats wrong?"asked Percy.

"I have to go remember what is said" and flashed out.

**My apartment **

Athena kept on pushing and finally our daughter arrived. Apollo handed her to Athena to hold.

"She is beautiful" said Artemis.

"Yes she is" said Athena and she gave me a kiss.

Athena looked tired and so I told her to rest while Apollo weighed the baby.

"Artemis would you mind picking up Percy and Annabeth?"I asked.

She nodded and flashed out.

**Artemis pov**

I arrived on Olympus and found the children in the court yard.

"Hello"I said.

Annabeth stood up and said "Is my mother alright?"

"Yes and she has already given birth."I said with a smile.

"Then lets go" said Percy.

**Annabeth pov**

Once we got to Poseidon apartment I saw my mom in the bedroom.

I walked in and said "Mom"

She looked tired and there were medical stuff everywhere.

"Annabeth Percy come in I want you to meet someone" she said.

I walked slowly with Percy and saw a baby cuddled in a soft pink blanket.

"Do you want to hold her?"asked Poseidon.

I nodded and my mother handed me the baby.

"Hi baby"I turned to my mother "What her name?"

They both glanced at each other and back at me.

"That's a great name" said Percy. I gave him Katherine and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked,

"Tired but I get my strength back"

"Well im happy for you" I said and gave her a warm hug.

After everyone has held her we, except my mom and Poseidon and their baby, went back to Olympus and catch up on sleep.

**Three days later..**

I woke up with tiredness in my eyes and my head felt a little dizzy.

I changed in jeans,brown boots,a black and white striped tank top, and a brown leather jacket. With my hair in a side braid.

I went into the kitchen where Percy and my friends were eating breakfast.

"Hey wise girl" said percy as he gave me a kiss.

"I heard you visited your parents"said Nico.

"I have a new sister" said Tyson

"Yes you do Tyson." I said.

"So whats the babys name?" asked Thalia.

"Awwww" all the girls cooed.

After breakfast we went to throne room where we were met my my mom and Poseidon and the other gods.

"Hi mom" I said,

"Hello Annabeth"

All the gods sat at their thrones while Athena and Poseidon thrones were next to each other.

Poseidon was holding Katherine and my mom is making her bottle.

Zeus zapped us each a chair and sat down.

"Now I know a lot of you have done hard work and I talked to Chiron and he said since the bathrooms still need to be fixed you will have repay the price and when I mean _price_ you demi gods are on toilet duty for one month"Zeus explained

"But we did all the chores you told us to do!" said Nico

"But not Chiron" said Hera.

"So what you saying is we have bathroom duty for a month?" asked Rachel.

Zeus nodded.

Nico and the boys weren't happy but it was worth it.

"This meeting is adjourned" said Zeus.

I met my mom with Katherine at the court yard and we walked along the paths.

"So mom are you ever going to take Katherine to camp?"I asked.

"Yes but when she is older" she said.

Athena wore a white blouse, a white tank top, skinny jeans, and sandals with owls on them.

Then there were silence.

"Annabeth would you like it if I let you take Katherine to camp next week?"she asked.

"Yes and mom.. im glad that you found someone you love and if your happy im happy" I said.

"Thank you Annabeth that made me feel all better" said Athena. She handed me Katherine and we head off to Percy and Poseidon.

After we had our little family reunion it was time to leave. We gathered all our stuff and met in the throne room.

"Well this is goodbye" said Percy.

"Not for long percy I will see you at the cabin don't forget to bring your fishing pole next week" said Poseidon and him a warm hug.

**Thalia pov**

"Well then I see you soon Artemis" I said and gave her a hug.

"Me too" she said.

I stood in front of my dad he looked like he is going to cry.

"Bye dad and try not to fight with your brothers OR kill Grover please?" I said.

"I will try not." said Zeus

**Nico pov**

"Bye dad" I said and gave him a hug.

"Now son if you need I will be there and I might bring in some dead soldiers for you to fight with if there is war got it?"

"Yeah dad"

**Clarisse and Chris pov**

"Now you two be safe alright I don't want no war kids runnin around got it?" said Ares.

"Yes dad we know" said Clarrise.

"And chris make sure my baby girl is alive will yah?"

"I wil do anything to protect her sir" said Chris.

**Tyson and Percy pov**

"Now boys next week I will be visiting so bring your fishing poles okay?" said Poseidon

"Oh and before I forget Tyson and I made you this for Katherine" I said. it was a little book full of cute sea animals and little owls. The cover were made out of wood and seaweed.

"Thank you Percy and Tyson she will love it". He gave us both hugs.

**Annabeth pov.**

"So will you visit?" I asked.

"I will try but not right now" said mom.

"Before I go I want to give you this". I gave her a little toy owl with Katherine name sewed on it.

"This is adorable Annabeth she will love it." She said and gave me a hug.

After our good byes we transported back to camp and found that the bathrooms were fixed.

"Hello how was Olympus did you see your new sister Percy?" said Chiron.

"It was great and yes I did" said Percy.

"Good because now that you are here". He turned around with a box of toothbrushes.

"You can get started"

We groaned and took a toothbrush.

"This is worse than Olympus" I thought and went off scrubbing.


End file.
